What You Mean to Me
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: Set after Sonny with a Choice. Chad asks for a recount, Sonny breaks up with. Will they get get back together. Sort of a songfic. Now a multi-chap! CHANNY!
1. What You Mean to Me

**Hey this is my second one-shot for Sonny with a chance. I think it not as good as my other one, I love you sooo much!, but hey I still think it is good. Please Read and review, like you are with I love you sooo much! and How Many Chances? **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Sonny with a Chance, the song What You Mean to Me, the movie Starstruck, Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight or any of the Disney Channel cast.**

'You did what?' a shocked Sonny asked looking up at her boyfriend.  
>'I ordered a recount to make things go back to normal and they did.' Chad replied<br>'I can't believe you would do this! Chad, boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other not tear them down. This was my first award why couldn't you let me enjoy it with my cast mates?' Sonny asked tearing up.  
>'I thought you said it was too weird so I made it better for us.' Chad said disappointedly, knowing what might come next.<br>'There is no us anymore Chad, because you have won the recount but you have lost me.' Sonny said while giving him the Tween Choice Award.  
>'But Sonny!'<br>'Sorry Chad but there is no second chances this time!' Sonny pointed out. After that remark Chad walked out the prop house really upset.

Chad POV  
>Why did I order that stupid recount? Yeah, it felt different being the loser, but right now it feels really wrong being the winner especially just after losing the love of my life. Yes, Miss Sonny Munroe is the love of my life. I know that she said there is no second chances this time but I am going to get her back and I know how. I am going to write a song for her, to tell her my true feelings.<br>End of POV

That night while Sonny was crying after that day's events Chad was staying up all night trying to write the perfect song for Sonny and he called it 'What You Mean to Me'. Neither of the duo got more than 5 hours sleep that night. But Sonny came to work with her big signature grin on while Chad was slumped down on a chair in his dressing room thinking how he would sing the song to Sonny. He had plenty of time to think but he lost it when he had to go to rehearsals. He decided he would sing to her at lunch.

Lunch…  
>A disgusted Tawni looked over at the Mackenzie Falls table 'They won the recount and all but their 'leader' isn't there.' Trying hard not to use Chad's name for Sonny's sake.<br>'Ignore them guys. I don't even care where 'he' is anyway.' Sonny replied while playing with her food, thinking about her boyfr- ex-boyfriend. Just then Mr. Condor got up onto the small stage he had made built a few weeks before making an announcement. 'Today you have a treat with Chad Dylan Cooper singing an original song he wrote.' Everyone but the So Random Cast clapped. Chad picked up his guitar and said into the mic before starting. 'This song is dedicated to my ex-girlfriend Sonny Munroe, and all I want to say to her is I am sorry, I never knew how much you meant to me until yesterday. I hope you like this song.' He started playing the guitar and started singing. He caught Sonny looking at him with a confused look.

Can't blame you  
>for thinking that you never really knew me at all<br>I tried to deny you  
>but nothing ever made me feel so wrong<p>

I thought I was protecting you  
>From everything that I go through<br>but I know that we got lost along the way

Here I am  
>with all my heart<br>I hope you understand  
>I know I let you down<br>but I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
>You brought me closer<br>to who I really am  
>come take my hand<br>I want the world to see what you mean to me  
>What you mean to me<p>

Just know that I'm sorry  
>I never meant to make you feel so small<br>Our story is just beginning  
>But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)<p>

And every time I think of you  
>I think of how you pushed me through<br>And show me how much better I could be

Here I am with all my heart  
>I hope you understand<br>I know I let you down  
>But I'm never gonna make<br>That mistake again  
>You brought me closer<br>To who I really am  
>Come take my hand<br>I want the world to see  
>What you mean to me (yeah)<p>

You make me feel like I'm myself  
>Instead of being someone else<br>I wanna live that every day  
>You say what no one else was saying<br>You know exactly how to get to me  
>You know it's what I need<br>It's what I need yeah

Here I am with all my heart  
>I hope you understand (I hope you understand)<br>I know I let you down  
>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)<br>You brought me closer  
>To who I really am<br>So come take my hand  
>I want the world to see<br>What you mean to me  
>What you mean to me<p>

Everyone started clapping, even the Randoms, but Sonny just looked at him. He knew he tried his best but he knows it wasn't good enough. Sonny just got up from her seat walked over to Chad and said 'I said you wasn't getting a second chance and I meant it, just give up Chad.' Sonny started walking away.  
>'But I love you.' Chad cried into the mic.<br>Sonny spun round at that remark. 'What?'  
>'I. Love. You. Sonny Munroe.' Chad said honestly.<br>Sonny straight into his crystal blues eyes. 'You're telling the truth, I can tell.'  
>'All I am asking is one final chance and if I screw it up this time, you can defiantly end our relationship.' Chad whispered.<br>Sonny just pressed her lips onto Chad's. 'One last chance. Try not to blow it this time.'  
>'Sure. Sonshine. I promise I won't mess it up.'<br>Sonny just let the biggest smile Chad has seen spread across her face. 'I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper.'  
>'Hate to break the moment but Chip we have to go and rehearse. Come on Sonny.' Tawni rudely interrupted.<br>'I'll be there in a minute.' Sonny replied. She kissed Chad the most passionate kiss he had ever had. 'I have to go but see later.'  
>'I might sneak in and watch you rehearse after filming Mackenzie Falls.' Chad said with a smile on face, knowing he had his true love back and knowing he wasn't going to mess it up again.<br>'Ok. I really have to go now.' Sonny said, pecking his lips, giving him a quick hug and walking off to rehearsal.

Chad POV  
>The song worked. Sonny loved it! But most of all I have my Sonshine back. Never going to let my show get in the way ever again.<br>End of POV

**Might make it a two shot if you review well and if you want more. xxx**


	2. Stop The World

**Hey, IamStarStruck4u here! I know most of you want this story to be a multi-chap, so here you go chapter two! I would like to say thank you to ObsessedwithDisneyChannel because she helped me choose the song for this chapter and she gace me the lyrics. Love ya girl! Love you all! Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Demi Lovato's Song Stop The World.**

SPOV  
>Chad was really sweet! I can't believe he wrote a song for me. I think I should write a song for him now, he deserves it. I put us both through a break up we didn't want to go through, although the next day, yesterday, he came onto the stage in the cafeteria in front of everyone knowing he might never get a absolute final chance with me, but he tried and succeeded, he officially won me back. He didn't care if I didn't want him back he tried and I love him for that, I love him and I always will.<p>

'Hey Sonshine.' A familiar male voice that I love came from behind me.  
>'Hey Chaddy.' I said back, I called him Chaddy because I know he hates it. Hehe<br>'Sonnyyyyyy! You know I hate that nickname remember that crazy obsessed fan?'  
>'Yes I do and I found that encounter pretty hilarious!' I said burst into little giggling fit that Chad loves.<p>

Flashback  
>5 months earlier<br>Me and Chad are walking hand in hand through the park

'This is nice' I whisper  
>'I agree' Chad says quietly back then suddenly Chad is being floored by an obsessed fan who is screaming 'Chaddy! Oh. My. God! I can't believe I have finally met you! Please! Can I have an autograph?'<p>

End of flashback

'No offence Sonny but it was a horrible experience which I don't ever want to happen again!' he said while sitting next to me on Tawni's leopard print coach.  
>'Come on Chad, have to admit it was a bit funny.' Still giggling a bit.<br>'Yeah but she ruined our date!' he said trying to defend himself.  
>'Stop trying to defend yourself! You know you like the name if it is me calling you it.' I suggested. Chad just shrugged.<br>'Will Chad Dylan Cooper make his way to rehearsals' the intercom said.  
>'Ok, I have to go, see you at lunch Sonshine. Love you.' He said and kissed the top of my head.<br>'Bye Chad. Love you too and go before you get moaned at.' I said quickly. He jogged to the door and left.  
>Time to get on with the song.<br>End of POV

Chad POV

I just left Sonny in her dressing room.  
>I was slightly annoyed with Sonny because her bringing my 'nickname' up. Oh well, I can never stay mad at my sunshine for that long, why? It's because I love her.<br>I wasn't really late for rehearsals but Chasity of all people had a quick moan at me.  
>I wonder what Sonny is doing? Something random I guess.<br>Basically for three hours we rehearsal a couple of scenes, mainly Mackenzie and Chloe scene then we went to go and have lunch.  
>I went to my dressing room to change out of my Mackenzie Falls uniform, into something more casual, jeans, red jumper with a blue t-shirt underneath and my converse.<br>I went to Sonny's dressing room to see if she was ready to grab some lunch.  
>I knocked on her dressing room door politely. She answered quickly ready to go to lunch, eagerly, for what the yucky cafeteria food? I dunno, I'll find out in a few minutes I guess.<br>'Hey Chad.' she said really happily. She had her guitar in her hand. Oh. My. God! She has written a new song! I love Sonny when she sing, well I love her all the time, but she is multitalented, singing, song writing and acting.  
>'Ready to go?' I asked casually. She nodded her head. I quickly gave her a quick but passionate kiss.<br>End of POV

SPOV  
>Yes! I have written the perfect song for Chad. It's called 'Stop the World'. I just hope Chad likes it. I was quickly writing the last line when someone knocked on my dressing room door. I put my pen down, grabbed my sheet music, guitar and opened the door to my stunning boyfriend.<br>'Hey Chad.' I said really happily, just wanting Chad to hear my song. I finally noticed he wasn't wearing his Mack Falls uniform, that makes a difference, but I do prefer Chad in casual clothes than his uniform.  
>'Ready to go?' he asked. I nodded and out of the blue he leaned in and kissed me, not complaining at all! He pulled away and took my hand.<br>'So how's was your morning?' I asked, trying to make conversation. I don't like silence, for me it is never comfortable always awkward.  
>'A'ight, Chasity moaned at me for being a couple of minutes late, I don't care though 'cause I was spending time with you. What did you do this morning?'<br>'Oh, nothing much, messing around with some lyrics and chords and wrote a song.' I said casually.  
>We entered the cafeteria and went an d sat with my cast mates. They didn't look pleased with the addition to our table.<br>'Guys, get over it, Chad is going to be sitting with whether you like or not.' They relaxed a little as Mr. Condor got onto the stage for a second time this week.  
>'Ok, quieten down you lot. We have another treat with Sonny Munroe singing another orginal song of hers.'<br>I got up picked up my guitar and jogged to the stage and stood behind the microphone. 'Hey everyone, you all must of heard Chad's song what he sung to me yesterday. For that I have written him a song, it is called Stop The World. I hope you all like it.' I winked at Chad quickly and started playing the right chords.

I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid  
>I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain<br>We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie; this needs to change  
>We're out of time, we're out of time and its still the same<p>

We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do  
>You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you<br>You said 'nobody has to know',  
>Give us time to grow, and take it slow<br>But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone  
>Let us be alone<p>

I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around  
>I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down<br>Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride, and ditch this town  
>To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound<p>

We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do  
>You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you<br>You said 'nobody has to know',  
>Give us time to grow, and take it slow<br>But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone  
>Let us be alone<br>Never wanna take that final look  
>I'll turn another page, won't close the book<p>

We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do  
>You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you<br>You said 'nobody has to know',  
>Give us time to grow, and take it slow<br>But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone  
>Let us be alone<br>Let us be alone  
>(Let us be alone)<br>Let us be alone

I love you Chad. Thank you for being the best boyfriend I have ever had.' I got off the stage while everyone was clapping. I ran straight into Chad's arms and kissed him.  
>We broke apart quite quickly. 'I love you.' We said it at the same time and everyone in the cafeteria 'aww'ed', we looked at them in a strange way and they went away. I bursted out laughing.<br>'What's so funny, Sonny?' Chad whispered.  
>'It's just when we both looked at everyone they all went away quickly.' I said in giggling fits. 'Did you like the song?' I just had to know if he did.<br>'No, I didn't like the song.' I am sure my heart just broke into two.  
>'Get off of me.' I said while trying to get out of Chad's hold. But he pulled me close and whispered in my ear. 'I loved it, don't doubt yourself.' I relaxed as I heard those words.<br>'Thank you that means alot, and don't scare me like that! It took me three hours to write that song!'  
>'Sonny, it took me like five hours to write 'What You Mean to Me''<br>I backed up 'Woah, you spent five hours writing a song, ust so you could get me to go back out with you?'  
>He shrugged and nodded. 'You're worth it though Sonny.' When I heard those five words I attacked him with a passionate kiss.<br>End of POV 


	3. I Miss You

**Hey! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, I have put so much effort into it so I hope you like it! Review please, I love them! Thank you all for making me decide to make to start with one shot into a multi chap because I now love writing it! This chapter's song is 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus. This is a sad chapter with lots tears so I'm sorry if you don't like sad chapter, it will be a happy ending, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't or will never own Sonny With a Chance or the song 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus.**

CPOV  
>Sonny attacked me with a passionate kiss. She pulled away kinda quickly though but this time with tears in her eyes.<br>'No Chad I'm not worth it! I'm not worth anything!' Tears slid down her cheeks.  
>'Sonny, you are worth it, you are worth everything to me. Who told you that your not?'<br>'M-my st-st-stepdad.' she cried. I pulled her into a tight embrace. She needed it. She dozed off for fifteen minutes but I let her but when I was trying to gently shift my weight she woke up.  
>I started to get up, I was going to take her home and stay with her until the morning.<br>She's worth it, that meaning my parents grounding me until I am like thirty. She's my sunshine she is supposed to be happy all the time.  
>'Come on Sonshine, let me take you home. I have finished for the day.'<br>Her tears hadn't finished properly but they are slowing down. She wasn't even wanting to get up, oh no she di'nt! That's it I went over to the leopard print coach and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car.  
>The car ride was a very quiet because Sonny fell asleep. When I pulled into the parking lot at her apartment building I saw Connie's car parked in the space next to mine. I must of sat there thinking for a long time but the next time I looked down at Sonny she was staring up at me. 'Hey Sonshine, did you have a nice sleep?' I asked cautiously.<br>She nodded still a bit tired though, I could tell from the look in her eyes.  
>'I know this isn't the best news but we need to go inside.' I said carefully and quietly.<br>She sighed heavily then said 'I guess we do. Do you want to stay for dinner?' She started opening the door while she asked.  
>A smile formed on my face 'Babe, if you want I could stay the night if your mom is ok with it.' I suggested.<br>Her face just lightened up dramatically 'You'd do that for me?' she asked hyperventilating.  
>'I'd stop the world for you Sonny' I replied back naturally whilst getting out the car and locking it.<br>Sonny just squealed, ran round the car and engulfed me in a huge hug, of course I hugged her back. When we pulled away I intertwined my fingers with hers and we started walking towards her apartment. We arrived quite quickly, Sonny fished her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door to a very angry man standing in the hall. That must be her stepdad. He eyed our hands laced together.  
>'Where have you been Allison?'<br>'At work.'  
>'The truth!' he shouted<br>'I told you I was at work!' Sonny said sternly back.  
>'I bet you was over at his house!' he said while pointing at me.<br>I piped into their argument 'All due respect sir, Sonny has been at work today because I was with nearly all day.'  
>'Oh really? Just because your Chad Dylan Cooper you make me except to believe you?' He was right in my face now and he smelt of alcohol.<br>'No, not because I am Chad Dylan Cooper, because it is the truth and Sonny would never lie.' I started to raise my voice, I glanced over at Sonny, let me just put it in a couple of words, she was crying again. 'Excuse us, Sonny invited me to come round not to shout at you but to have a relaxing night with her and you're ruining it!' after my comment Sonny's stepdad walked out the door and slamming it behind him. I went straight to Sonny and pulled her into a hug. 'Shh... Sonny it's ok. I'm here for you.'  
>'Chad... I want... You to... Stay... The night...' she said between sobs.<br>I feel really sorry for m'lady, this must be one of the worst days for her other than when she found out Chaz went on all the 'dangerous' dates, Mexican food! Really! Or when everyone thought she was lying and she was a thief or there was Monday when I was letting a stupid Tween Choice Award get in the way of our relationship, but both times it was me who screwed up although she has forgiven me.  
>'Come on Sonny. Let's go to your room!' I have been to her apartment so many times I know where her room is and it is like my second home. I lead her quietly through her apartment to her room when we got in her room she went and sat on the bed while I closed the door.<br>'Thanks for sticking up for me Chad.' she mumbled.  
>'Why didn't you tell me about your stepdad?'<br>'I didn't want anyone to know about my life at home'  
>'What about your mom doesn't she want you to be safe. Where is she by the way?'<br>'When my mom is here he is always calm and that but these last two week she has been in Europe for a business trip, she says if business doesn't get better over there she has to stay over there permanently. Chad... I miss her!'  
>'Why don't you write a song to express your feelings, trust me it will help.'<br>She silently nodded. Picking her guitar off the stand and her sheet music off the desk she started writing.  
>'Do you want a drink Sonny?'<br>'Cocoa please Chad!' she said while looking up at me smiling. This songwriting must be helping to get her feelings out.  
>I nodded and went into the kitchen to make us some cocoa. As I entered the kitchen I noticed Sonny's stepdad was in there reading a paper.<br>I quietly made the two cups of cocoa, he only made a move while I was coming back for my cup.  
>'What do you think you are doing?' he snarled at me.<br>'What do you mean?' I snarled back at him, why am I even talking to him, I don't know him and Dad Dylan Cooper taught me that I should never talk to strangers.  
>'Siding with that worthless little brat! She is worth nothing and is nothing! Why should she have a job on a 'hit' TV show when she can't even act!'<br>How dare he talk about my sunshine like that? 'For your information, Sonny isn't a worthless brat, she is the most kindest, caring, beautiful, funny, sensitive girl I have ever met and don't talk to her like that! I am siding with her because she is my girlfriend and she has always helped me so I am just repaying the favour.'  
>'I was just warning you!' He muttered. I ignored him and made my way back to Sonny's room, I was a bit shaken about what he said but I was sticking up for Sonny because I love her!<br>End of POV

SPOV  
>I heard shouting coming from the kitchen, I didn't want to get involved! Chad can fight his own battles, plus I don't want to burst into tears anymore today! I have nearly finished my song, it isn't as good as 'What To Do', 'Work Of Art' or 'Me, Myself and Time' but still I will be thrilled if Chad likes it. A minute or two after the shouting finished Chad cam back into my room, looking a bit shaken up, what did Darren do now!<br>'Hey! I have finished the song!' I said happily.  
>'Wow! That was quick! Still, it will be amazing!' Chad said shocked with a genuine smile on his face. He sat on the bed next to me. 'Can I hear it?'<br>'Sure. Just to warn you it will be a bit rusty but I have only just wrote it so... oh by the way I wrote it because I miss my mom and dad, my mum because she is Europe and my dad because when I was six mom and dad got a divorce, but I was still allowed to see my dad. You'll guess the name of the song when I sing the chorus.' Chad silently nodded. I started playing the guitar and once I opened my mouth to sing and the lyrics just fitted in with the chords

Sha-la-la-la-la  
>Sha-la-la-la-la<p>

You used to call me your angel  
>Said I was sent straight down from Heaven<br>You'd hold me close in your arms  
>I loved the way you felt so strong<br>I never wanted you to leave  
>I wanted you to stay here holding me<p>

I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once and a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you<p>

You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm livin' out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything that's happening for me<br>I'm thinking back on the past  
>It's true that time is flying by too fast<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/m/miley_cyrus/i_miss_ ]  
>I miss you, I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear every once and a while  
>And even though it's different now<br>You're still here somehow  
>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you

I know you're in a better place, (yeah)  
>But I wish that I could see your face (oh)<br>I know you are where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me<p>

I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once and a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha-la la la la<p>

I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once and a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you<p>

At the end I noticed I was crying. I placed my guitar down and hugged Chad.  
>'That was wonderful Sonny.' Chad whispered and kissed my hair.<br>'Chad...I miss them both so much.' I cried into his chest.  
>'I have an idea Sonshine.'<br>'What?' I asked while pulling away to look at his face.  
>'Why don't we go to Wisconsin to visit your dad because you haven't seen him in such along time?'<br>My face light up so quickly. 'You could arrange that for me?'  
>'Sonny like I said earlier I'd stop the world for you, because you are my everything, my life and nothing would ever stop me from loving you, no matter what the distance is between us.' Chad said that so simply I believed him straight away.<br>'Oh Chad, this is why I love you!' I said that while jumping into his arms again.  
>'So are we going to Wisconsin or not?' He asked me quietly so Darren couldn't hear.<br>I took a couple of seconds to reply and nodded. 'Yeah, we're going to Wisconsin.'  
>After that we snuggled together on my bed falling asleep in each others arms still in our clothes from today.<p>

**Awwwww I think that is a sweet ending! But still poor Sonny, Darren must really hate her! Review! Love you all!**


	4. Just The Way You Are

SPOV

Chad and I have been in Wisconsin for a few days now and Chad and my dad have gotten to know each other very well and my dad really likes Chad.

Today we (Chad, Lucy, her boyfriend and I) went to the mall and a fan of Chad's and the most popular girl at West Appleton High, Catherine Holloway walked up to us and started flirting with Chad.

Lucy and I stared at her shockingly, Dan, Lucy's boyfriend glared at her, she is trying to steal my boyfriend.

Catherine glanced at my and smirked as she went and kissed Chad.

Tears stung my eyes as they fell from them.

Chad luckily pushed her away from him when he noticed what she was about to do.

"Oh, Chad Dylan Cooper, what are you doing? Dating a farm girl? Have you actually seen her house? Oh my god! Plus look how ugly she is, she doesn't know what fashion sense is. I can't believe she got chosen to be on So Random when she looks like that and when she can't act. It should have been me, I am so much funnier and I know what style is." Catherine spat the last words at me.

Chad scoffed at her. "That's where you are wrong, Miss Apparently-I-Know-It-All, Sonny is the sweetest person I have ever known and I couldn't have chosen a better person to join So Random! She has done things I wouldn't think anyone like you would do and she is perfect the way she is. Plus I have also written a song for her, I don't care if you don't like it Sonny but oh well, I am singing it now."

Dan started playing his guitar, seeing he takes it nearly everywhere with him. Chad started singing a couple seconds later.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

Chad walked over to me and took my hand and spun my around and quickly winked at me, I blushed bright red while Catherine scoffed.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

I laughed at the lyrics knowing Chad would put the sexy part in a song for me, he is adorable and I can't believe he would do something like this for me.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_The way you are, the way you are_

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_

At the end of the song he pulled me close and we kissed lightly. I didn't notice there was a huge crowd around us and they all started clapping loudly.

"What. A. Joke!" Catherine shouted, the crowd suddenly went silent and stared at her as she walked forward towards us. "I know that your relationship won't be able to last, why? I will get Chad to be my own Allison Munroe, so you'd better be ready to lose your boyfriend."

No one has called me Allison in ages, how did she actually know my real name?

The whole crowd started booing Catherine, Lucy, Dan, Chad and I started laughing at Catherine.

I walked towards her. "You know that Chad and I are in love Catherine so why don't you just leave us alone? It would be best and it would save you time. Chad wouldn't leave me for a slut like you, he has changed his reputation has actually taken a backseat in his life, as he told me a few days ago he said I am the only thing he really cares about now. I love him because he has tried to become a good person, he really does love me and I love him too."

I walked back over to Chad, took his hand and guided him out to the car with Lucy and Dan right behind us.

"Sonny, what are you doing? This is Catherine Holloway you just confronted! She has bullied you ever since kindergarten and she hasn't stopped because you have moved to Hollywood! She has sent you hate mail, sent you abuse over Flitter, Facebook, MySpace and even set up a 'I hate Sonny Munroe' website! She will never stop and you will never be able to stop her." Lucy explained.

Chad was looking at me sincerely and Dan was nodding along with her. I sighed heavily and got in the car.

"Sonny? You ok?" Chad asked and crouched down next to the car.

"I-i just thought that you would still be in there with Catherine, I am a rubbish girlfriend." I sob. Lucy and Dan look at Chad and I carefully.

"Sonshine, you are not a rubbish girlfriend, I am a rubbish boyfriend because I have put you through a lot of painful things while we have been going out the whole time, I didn't say with Catherine because she is a overachiever who wants to have the best of money can buy, I love you and I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I would love to stay with you forever, so Sonny Munroe will you accept this promise ring?" Chad asked while carefully getting a beautiful but simple ring out of his pocket.

I stare at him with gleeful eyes, after what it feels like forever I nod my head and jump out of the car and into Chad's arms as he picks me up and spins me around. Lucy and Dan clap for us, I kiss Chad passionately and he just holds onto me like it is the last day of life as we know it.

My life is perfect as I know it!

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
